Destiel Meetings AU
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: A collection of AUs where Destiel Meet each other in different ways. Including High school AU, Assassin AU and more. Oneshots. (No smut sorry kids)
1. Chapter 1

Castiel was terrified. He was doing his first ever job interview. It was a boring office one, but he'd never done this before.

How long do you shake someone's hand for? How light? How strong? And is he too scruffy? He followed his brother, Gabriel's advice which was almost suicide but he had no other choice.

He stumbled off the train and decided, as he was half an hour early, he would get a coffee.

Coffee calmed him down.

He pushed the pull door for five minutes before a five-year-old inside made a pulling gesture. Castiel looked down and his blue eyes fell on the bright red 'pull' sign. He groaned and pulled it open. The five-year-old watched him with a judgemental face before turning away and drinking some Capri-Sun.

Castiel walked up to the counter.

"What would you like?" asked the pretty girl behind the counter. Her name tag said 'Izzy'

Castiel looked up at the board, his panicked eyes not even taking in any of the words.

"Medium black coffee." he blurted. Izzy smiled and went off. He stood awkwardly at eth counter when another man walked in.

He had big green eyes, with tanned skin, but his faint spray of freckles were visible. He had muscles, easy to see under the tailored cut suit.

"Hi Dean," said Izzy who had appeared again. She handed Castiel a cup.

"£2.40 please." she said. Castiel fumbled with his wallet and handed a fiver over. She gave him his change and he almost tripped as he walked away.

His phone buzzed as he sat down, facing the counter. The coffee shop was relatively empty. Which meant the hot guy had absolutely no reason to sit down at the table next to his.

Castiel sipped his drink, his tongue burning as he looked at his phone.

It was Charlie, one of his best friends. They had met at a Comicon awhile back, and had kept in touch ever since.

'Good luck, kiddo. And remember, flirting gets you everywhere!'

Castiel rolled his eyes. Typical Charlie.

He was half way through a rely when there was a loud moan from the hot guys table.

Castiel's head snapped up, his ears burning. Dean, eth guy, had his teeth in a muffin and his eyes closed in pure bliss. His mouth was slowly chewing, savouring the pastry.

Castiel couldn't help staring, he only looked away when his eyes opened, already fixed on Castiel whose face was a lovely colour of crimson. Dean smiled awkwardly and looked down at his watch, his eyes widening when he saw eth time. He hurriedly stuffed the last three-quarters of the muffin in his mouth, his cheeks bulging adorably.

As he walked past Castiel, he winked and did as much of a seductive smile as you can when you have chocolate crumbs falling down your chin.

Castiel went darker, glancing down at his phone and choked on his coffee when he saw et time.

Shit, it was almost 1pm. He downed eth coffee and jumped to his feet.

Leaving Charlie unanswered, he turned his phone down and ran out of the shop.

Dean wasn't anywhere to be seen as Castiel ran to the office block, jutting out of the pavement a few meters in front of him.

He hurled himself through eth door and tried to straighten his tan overcoat as he strode to eth desk.

"Castiel Novak to see Mr. Winchester," he tried not to pant. The receptionist nodded.

"Room 347. go into the elevator, stop at level 3. follow the corridor and go left." she smiled, strained.

Castiel nodded and speed-walked to the lift. Soon he was outside a dark wooden door with a golden plaque saying 'Mr. Winchester.'

He knocked uncertain. There was a muffled 'C'min' and Castiel opened the door.

His gaze went immediately to the green-eyed man behind the desk. He had tawny hair and cake crumbs down the front of his tailored suit.

His tanned skin, with the flecking of freckles visible, went sickly pale.

His hand slowly came up to brush the chocolate off his lapels.

"Um, hello Castiel" His new boss said.


	2. High school AU

"Right, okay." Miss Britton sounded at her most bored as she surveyed her class. Castiel was doodling aimlessly in his book, a little stegosaurus appeared under his pencil wearing a top hat. He laughed quietly.

"This term, we will be doing an experiment. I will choose partners who will be 'married' you must look after your baby: a sack of flour." Castiel tried not to groan, Life skills was the worst subject in the school. He added a little TARDIS flying around the stegosaurus' head. He added a little caption 'Jeremy the stegosaurus' he did this a lot. His teacher had given up telling him off.

"Okay, first up. Benny and Chuck. Charlie and Meg. Gabriel and Sam. Crowley and Jo. Dean and Castiel." Castiel's blood ran cold. He stared up at Miss Britton, who still reading off names, mixed in with 'yes' s and muffled curses.

Okay, he was friends with Dean, but fake-married? That was eth worst idea possible. He could cope with being his friend, but something would happen and his crush of three years would know he liked him. Yay.

Another thing, looking after a sack of flour? Castiel could hardly look after himself, let alone a bag.

"Go and sort out everything with your partner." Miss Britton yelled over the sounds of annoyed/happy teenagers.

Seconds later, Dean slammed his bag down on the desk and smiled his lopsided smile at Castiel.

Shit, this wasn't going to end well.

"Hi, Cas!" he said, slightly breathless.

Castiel slowly looked up from where he had turning his pen in his hands, to stare at the boy.

"What are we gunna name it?"

Castiel carried on, staring blankly at Dean.

"Cas?" he finally said, staring at the green-eyed boy.

"Oh..." Dean went bright red. "Um, like a nickname? Its quicker than saying Castiel? And um, married couples, um give each other nicknames?" he said, looking down at his shirt hem, rolling it up and unfurling it.

There was a loud cackle from the desk next to him.

Castiel didn't have to look up to know it was his brother, Gabriel.

"Marry him, Cassie." he shrieked and threw something at him.

Castiel slowly picked up the packet of Haribo that had landed on his table.

He glared at Gabriel who was still laughing.

Dean reached over and plucked it from his grasp. He tore it open and stuffed a handful in his mouth. He gave a thumbs-up to Gabriel and picked out a ring.

Dean left his seat and kneeled in front of Castiel, who was bright red.

He gave Gabriel a dirty look, but his brother didn't see it, arguing with his partner, Sam, that the baby should be called 'Humbug' his main defence was 'Its near Christmas Sammy!' which Sam had tried to tell him that it was July and Christmas was a good 4-5 months away.

Gabriel was having none of it.

"Castiel, will you marry me?" there was another laugh from behind him.

Castiel glared at Dean.

But he couldn't deny how much he wanted to say yes.

Dean smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dean smirked and he returned to his seat as Miss Britton came over to their table.

"Which one?" she droned. Dean took ages, stroking them and finally chose one with a big smile.

"I will call you..."

"Ahem. My kid too?"

Meanwhile, Miss had moved on to Gabriel and Sam, who was currently face palming and groaning about his idiotic friend.

"Humbug!" shrieked Gabriel, hugging the sack to his chest.

Sam face-palmed harder.

"What are we going to call her?" asked Dean.

Cas blinked.

"Dean. It is an inanimate burlap sack full of flour. We might as well make a loaf of bread."

Dean mock gasped and clapped his hands over where the flour baby's ears would go.

The sack turned into a vertical line of fabric. Cas reached over and flopped his hand down so it was crushed to the table.

"Jeremy!" shrieked Dean.

Cas sighed, Dean must have read it upside down on his piece of paper.

"Well, he's got a name."

Dean cooed over the squashed sack and plumped it back up to a normal-looking shape.

The bell went off. Cas saw Gabriel snatch Humbug out of Sam's hands and run for the door.

Sam groaned and looked at the ceiling for help.

"I cant look after him this weekend... I have stuff." said Castiel grabbing his stuff.

Dean went quiet. Castiel looked up at up him, worried.. His friends face was contorted in anger.

Castiel took a step back.

"YOU NEVER PULL YOUR WEIGHT AROUND HERE! I CANT LOOK AFTER HIM ALL BY MYSELF! HE NEEDS TWO PARENTS!" Dean shrieked at him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I NEVER PULL MY WEIGHT AROUND HERE?" Castiel roared back. "I WANT A DIVORCE!"

"I WANT CUSTODY!"

"NO!"

"Boys, my next lesson is here. You cannot have a divorce." Miss Britton was standing over them. A group of Year Sevens were peering around the door frame, giggling.

Dean hrumped and turned away with a flick of his non-existent hair. He swept Jeremy up into his arms and walked past the Year Sevens, cooing to the sack as he went.

Castiel sighed, picked up his bag and left, pushing past the year sevens.

Well, it could have gone worse...

**Hi kids, in case you got confused Dean and Castiel are mutual friends, but Cas likes Dean. **

**Hope y'all having a great day, and have a great weekend. What are you doing? I'm going to the cinema with my best friend, we're gonna watch Big Hero 6.**

**Seeya!**

**Fez.**


	3. Dinosaur AU

Castiel was sitting cross-legged in front of his apartment block, drawing giant shapes and curves on the pavement in front of him. He knew he probably looked like he was high, but he had always wanted to do this, and he had finally found a tub of coloured chalk.

He was just finishing the massive swirled star when he felt someone sit down next to him.

He didn't look up, instead he focused on wherever the hell the green chalk had gone.

"Why are you drawing with chalk?" the person- a man, Castiel figured- had a deep, gravelly voice with a American accent.

"I never got to as a child." he replied shortly. God he hated human contact.

He found the green, where it had rolled under his knee, and was resting against the mans foot.

Finally he looked up at him and his heart nearly stopped.

The mans eyes were a fantastic green, with darker hues near the pupil, which looked like it had just dilated a centimetre. As Castiel finally took his eyes away from the others, he looked at the rest of his body.

A khaki green T-Shirt failed to hide his muscles and the tanned skin. He had tawny hair that hung over his eyes and hundreds of freckles.

"Really?" his voice was beautiful.

"Yes." Castiel tried to keep his voice level, hoping his companion didn't hear the obvious squeak.

There was a silence as Castiel added more swirls and lines with the green, which paled in comparison to the other man's eyes.

"Pass me that green and I'll draw the best damned dinosaur you've ever seen."


	4. Collage AU

As Dean opened the bathroom door, steam coiled out into the clear air of his living room.

Still towelling his tawny hair, he wandered into his kitchen. He didn't bother covering himself up, Sammy had gone out and he had left the balcony shutters...

Or not. Thanks Sammy.

Dean stared down at the flat opposite his, two levels down from his balcony, a black-haired man was staring up at him, slightly horrified.

Dean had pretty good eyesight, so, even from this distance, he could appreciate the other man's looks. He was bi, no point in ignoring half the population when its fun no matter who you do it with, but he didn't go round proclaiming it from the rooftops.

But, God that guy was hot.

Dean realised he was still stark-naked as he stared down at the other man.

Slowly, he brought his hand down to cover his privates.

The man two levels down and across, raised his eyebrows and smiled, slightly suggestively.

He walked out of Dean's sight and left him staring like an idiot.

He walked to the side, intending to leave the kitchen (and possibly jerk himself off to that guys face) and walked face first into a wall.

Shit.


	5. Bar(?) AU

**Jeez, I'm so sorry kids. I don't really have a good excuse, except I was writing something else and I found out about Troyler, and other ships on AO3... I hope you guys are all okay, and you've had a great week! **

**I hope ya'll like this chapter, and I will try and get some more up over the next few days :)**

Dean walked into the bar. It was ten at night and the night was young.

Seeing his friends at the bar, he walked up to them.

He stuck his head over his shoulder as he slapped his ass in greeting.

The man jumped and turned to stare wide-eyed at Dean

Dean stepped back, his eyes widening as he realised that he was NOT Ash.

The man looked at Dean, with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello?"

"Um, sorry... I thought you were my friend... I'm really, really sorry. Here, let me buy you a drink. Sorry." Dean realised he was rambling and forced himself to stop.

"Okay. Sorry. I'll buy you a drink."

The man smiled slightly.

"What do you want?"

"Just a Coke. Please."

Dean motioned for the bar tender and ordered two Cokes.

Dean sipped his Coke, the ice hitting his stubbly lips. He watched the man as he drank some ad smiled at Dean.

"What's your name?" he had a deep, gravelly voice, like from a porno.

"Um, Dean."

"I'm Castiel. Hey, the friend you were looking for have a mullet?"

"Um, yeah..."

Castiel smiled and twirling his finger around. Dean frowned and looked over his shoulder, Ash, Jo and the rest of their group were laughing their heads off at Dean.

"Oh, right." Dean didn't want to go. He wanted to stay. He turned back to Castiel and grabbed a nearby napkin. He scrawled his number on it, with Dean Winchester above it.

"Hey," he said, as he began to stand, he slid the napkin over to Castiel.

"Call me."

And he ran like the little girl he was towards his friend without looking back.

But, he did look back, many times, to Castiel throughout the night.


	6. Sorry kids

**I'm really sorry, guys, this isn't an actual update, this is me apolgising. I haven't been updating and I wont be updating for at least another week. I had a chapter but as of Saturday I am grounded (not that I go out much anyway) and my computer has been taken away. I will try and update on the weekend, possibly before if my mum lets me off. If you're wondering how I'm on at the moment, my mum is out, I'm supposedly doing homework and this is my dad's computer. **

**So I just thought I'll let you guys know. **

**If you guys want me to do any particular prompts send them in and I'll do them ASAP.**

**Sorry again.**

**Have a great day, night and week.**

**Fez. **

**In a completely unrelated note, listen to Troye Sivan because his music is freaking awesome (particualry Happy Little Pill, Fun and Pumped up Kicks cover) . Also, Call Me Maybe by Dave Days, Chad Sugg and Alex Goot, Sleeping with Sirens: Iris (cover) and the Night by Avicii.**


	7. Apartment AU

**Sorry kids, this one kinda sucks. But, on the bright side, I have my computer back! *holds a mini party, but no-one shows up cuz have I mentioned I don't have friends?***

**Hope ya'll've had a good day and IT'S THE WEEKEND!**

**More on the way cuz I'm feeling really guilty.**

**Fez.**

"Dean, you can't keep doing this!" yelled Sam as he barged through his brother's flat.

He stopped dead when a dark-haired man walked out of what must be a kitchen and stared at him.

"Excuse me?" he said, one eyebrow raised.

"Sammy!?" another man ran into the apartment and also stopped when he saw the man and Sam staring at each other.

"Sammy, God you idiot. Wrong number, holy shit, I'm sorry mate, stupid brother. I'm next _door _you idiot. Sorry, really sorry-"

The man waved his hand,

"It's okay. My brother does it all the time. It was just a mistake, I'm sure. Why don't you have some tea?" the man said. The second man stopped trying to drag the taller man away and they both stared at him harder.

The second man dropped his hands.

"Um, yeah, sure. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my idiot brother Sammy."

"Sam."

"Sammy."

"I'm Castiel. Did you say you live next door?"

Dean smiled at him.

"Yeah, I moved in last week, this is Sam's first time visiting."

Castiel smiled and nodded, he began to walk towards the kitchen. He flicked the kettle on and poked his head out into the hallway where the two men still stood.

"C'mon, I have enough space for two more."

"We- we, er, don't mean to intrude."

"It's fine."

He twirled around the kitchen, grabbing three cups, turn, on the counter, side step, sugar, spin sidestep, fridge, milk. He did it every time and couldn't be bothered to stop because two random men had barged into his apartment.

"So, have you lived here long?" Castiel asked, as the kettle finished boiling. He grabbed a packet of biscuits from a cupboard and hit a button on the stereo next to him. Immediately AC/DC began pouring out on a low volume. Dean snapped his head around and eyed Castiel apprectively.

"You like AC/DC?" he asked, a small smile growing on his face.

Castiel shrugged.

"Some idiot next door has been playing it and I've grown to like it." Sam slowly turned his head to glare at his brother.

Dean went red. Castiel faltered in pouring the tea.

"Tha-that was you wasn't it?"

Dean slowly nodded.

Sam cackled, "Well done, Dean."


	8. Guard! Dean

**No offence to anyone who likes the Tate Modern. It is a very nice place and the 'Massacre of the Cuddly Toys' is a real exhibit. I've forgotten the name.**

God, Castiel hated the Tate Modern. Usually he liked museums, but god, this one was boring. Charlie was rushing around, gasping at a load of pikes up against a wall with stuffed toys impaled on it.

"The massacre of the cuddly toys." he muttered. Sitting down on a bench in the middle of the room and tiredly watched Charlie as she swept around the room.

He lifted his phone and took a selfie on Snapchat. He sent it to his brother, Gabriel with the caption of 'Boooooored'

A cough behind him made him jump violently and twist around. A burly guard stood there, glaring down at him with his big green eyes.

"Please do not take pictures of the masterpieces."

Personally, none of the pikes, pieces of cloth spread out, or the blue wool wound around a piece of wood, were masterpieces, but god that guard was hot.

"I was only taking a selfie..." Castiel replied, yelling internally for Charlie to get her red-haired arse over here.

The security guard smiled and winked.

"I know."


	9. Police Officer AU (High T, IDK)

**This was a thing from tumblr. I really screwed this one up. I'm probably gunna take this down, cuz I suck at this schist. Like I've said, I don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend. I don't even know what I'm doing with my life.**

Officer Winchester stumbled through the door of the station at half three in the morning. He hated this shift.

Officer Milligan looked at him sympathetically. He was struggling to keep his eyes open but he was managing to keep a hand on the swearing, writhing drunk teenager in front of him.

"Get a coffee. I'll put him away. Just grab me one?" Officer Winchester nodded tiredly and stretched his arms above his head, listening to the satisfying crunch of bones.

A small smile crept across his youthful face as he thought of what awaited him in the snack-room.

He walked quickly over to it and walked in.

Only Lieutenant Novak was in there, slumped on a sofa, his eyes closed, head facing the ceiling.

At the sound of the door opening, he opened his eyes blearily.

When he saw the Officer, he jumped up and almost ran to him. He pulled him forward, checked the corridor, shut the door and pressed Officer Winchester against it.

Their lips caught and Officer Winchester leaned back, moaning as his boyfriend kissed along his neck, sucking just below his collar, carefully out of sight from anyone else.

"Dean..." moaned the lower-ranking officer, clutching desperately to him and sucking harder.

Dean only replied with a 'Caaaas...'

He roughly pulled his hands through his hair, encouraging him with moans and small kisses on his mop of hair.

Cas finished biting and licked it long and slow, right over Dean's collarbone.

Dean opened his deep green eyes and gazed down at his beautiful boyfriend. Castiel looked up at him, his blue eyes swallowed up by dilated pupils.

Dean dipped his head for a long, slow kiss.

As he drew back, Castiel whined, chasing his lips with his own.

"Miss me?" Dean's voice was a few octaves lower than usual.

Castiel pressed his head back against the door, opening his mouth and moaning.

He dropped back a few inches, studying his eyes and his full, swollen lips.

"Is that a gun in your pants or...?"

Castiel only kissed him harder, trailing light kisses down his neck, to the junction between his neck and shoulder. He pressed a kiss there and looked out of the corner of his eye at the man above him, his green eyes closed in pure bliss.

"I dare you to finish that sentence." he mumbled.

Dean only laughed and pulled Castiel up for another kiss.


	10. Harry Potter AU

Castiel Novak ran into the Great Hall, trying to stuff his clenched hand into his robe sleeve. He knew his hair was a mess and he had a bright pink sock on one foot and a disgusting neon yellow one on the other foot.

His room-mate's hadn't woken him.

Screw you Gabriel and Sam.

He could see them, laughing at him with Meg on the other side of the Hall.

Everyone was already seated and staring at the sixth-year boy with bed hair and a loose tie.

Lucifer and Crowley were wetting themselves on the Slytherin table.

He legged it to Ravenclaw and sat down next to Meg, who sympathetically slid him a mug of hot chocolate.

He smiled his thanks at her, scowled at Gabriel and half-listened to the last of Dumbledore's speech.

Then he clapped his hands and everyone dug into their food.

"Have a nice sleep, Cassie?" asked Gabriel, Sam laughed. Meg glared at them.

"I would've got you but the stairs..." she made a half-hearted gesture and carried on stuffing scrambled eggs into her mouth. Castiel nodded.

After breakfast, Castiel ran back to his dorm and grabbed his books and wand. He pushed it behind his ear, pulled his too-big robe over his shoulder and tumbled down the stairs.

Meg was waiting for him, her eyes laughing quietly at him. He scowled and ran out the door.

"We have Potions." Meg panted as she tried to keep up with him.

Gabriel saluted them as they ran past him and Sam, who immediately looked at up at the big clock, went pale and legged it after them.

As they were waiting outside the dungeons, Castiel smelt something other than the regular slime and decay from the cellars.

"Mm, do you smell that?" he moaned, as he sucked in deep breath after deep breath.

Sam and Meg exchanged a glance, Meg smirking, but Sam looked slightly guilty.

"Cas...?" Sam started to say, but Cas was already pushing through the crowd of excited kids.

He had to find that smell. He HAD to.

Finally, he pushed up by a boy with spectacular green eyes that looked at him with surprise when he hugged him.

"Um, excuse me?"

The boy prised him off him. Cas knew he had to stop, but the smell...

There was a ginger-haired girl looking at him and another brown-haired girl who was just looking at him with disgust.

"Your smell..." he moaned and pressed his face in the boy's neck. Suddenly, someone knocked into Cas and pulled his arms.

"Cas. Castiel, stop!" It was Sam. Cas groaned and tried to punch him, but he grabbed his arm and puled him again.

"No! No! The smell!" flailed Cas. The boy was looking shocked and confused but there was something in his eyes...

"Sam?" he asked. Oh God, Cas almost collapsed. His voice was the sexiest thing he had ever heard...

"How much did you put in his drink?" Sam almost yelled at Meg, trying to wrestle his best friend off his brother.

"The whole flask? That's what Gabe said?" she shouted back. Sam let go for a second and instantly Cas was back in Dean's arms, hugging him with all him might, his nose pressed into the other boy's shirt.

Dean was kind of hugging him back, his arms hooked under Cas' to stop him falling.

"What did you do?" asked Dean, stepping away from Sam who tried to prise Cas away from him.

"Gabe told Meg to put some amortentia in his hot chocolate and she put the whole flask in."

"Amortenia?" Dean started to push Cas away as the younger boy had started, half-undressing him and half-kissing... Licking? Him.

Cas whined and beat Dean gently until he stopped.

Dean leaned down and whispered in his ear: "Um, kid, could you stop? You can sniff me all you want... But that's my girlfriend... I um... I don't, er, swing that... Way." Castiel's heart dropped and he felt numb. Sam tugged him one last time and Cas stumbled back, following him blindly. "Tell Snape Cas' ill." Sam called to Meg.

When they got to the stairs, Sam let go and Cas walked quietly beside him.

"I didn't know you would go after them. I tried to-" Cas held up a hand.

"It's okay Sam. Really. I shouldn't have acted that way, especially not to your brother."

Sam stopped and placed a hand on Cas' shoulder to stop him going off.

"What did he say to you?" Cas glanced up at his best friend's concerned eyes and quickly looked away. His eyes were filling up with tears.

Only three people knew his sexuality: Sam, Gabe and Meg. And he had come so close to revealing it to his whole year group. He was STUPID. And what made him think that Dean would like him back?

Idiot.

"I'm going to go sleep it off, Sam. Bye." and he bolted down the hallway, Sam running after him.

When Cas got to the dorm he flung himself down on his bed and started crying into his pillow.

Stupid Gabe, stupid Meg, stupid Dean, stupid HIM.

After around half an hour, Cas had stopped crying, lying on the bed, staring at the celling.

Slowly the door creaked open.

"Go away, Sam." he croaked. He felt tears coming again.

He blinked them away and turned away from the door. He would not cry again.

"If I'm not Sam, do I get to come in?"

Castiel froze. He knew that voice and the last time he heard it, he had ended up undressing that person.

"I apologise, I would like it if you forgot about it. It was an accident. One of my friends spiked my drink with it." Footsteps got closer until a weight sat down behind Cas.

"Sam explained. He said it was like a soulmate-finder, the smell that attracts you the most is your true love."

Cas' heart stopped beating.

"But you don't like men. And neither do I. please leave me alone." A hand began carding through Cas' still-messy hair. Cas didn't move. He didn't stop him but he didn't encourage him.

"If you were straight you wouldn't have been moaning under your breath about how sexy I was." Dead-panned Dean.

"If you were straight, you wouldn't have held me closer."

Why- how did he get himself into this stuff?

"Maybe I'm not straight."

"If this is a joke of Gabe's or Lucifer's please stop. Make anything up. I don't care. Just please stop." His voice cracked.

Dean sighed behind him. Slowly he lay down behind Cas, not touching him anywhere, but the hand pushing through his hair.

Cas felt a soft kiss land on his neck. His eyes fluttered shut.

"You have a girlfriend." He protested. Dean shifted, propping himself up on his elbow and swapping hands, trailing his free hand down Cas' arm.

"She broke up with me after you left."

"Really?" another kiss landed just below his ear this time. A small shiver ran through him.

"I swear on mine and Sammy's life."

"Sammy?"

"I never said that."

"Said what?"

Dean huffed out a laugh and lay down again, one hand above his head, stroking Cas' hair and the other thrown over him.

"Um, Dean?" immediately, Dean withdrew his arm and sat up. Cas felt blindly behind him for his arm again.

"It's okay, I'll go, it's-"

"No. No! Stop!" Dean paused. Cas sat up but kept his head down.

"My face is disgusting, can…?" Dean reached down and gently held Cas' chin. He carefully forced the smaller boy to look up at him, even when he resisted. Cas was well aware that his face was probably covered in ugly red blotches, tear stains, dirt, possible sweat and his eyes were most definitely swollen and bloodshot.

But when Dean looked at him, his face didn't change as he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to Castiel's.

Cas almost moan, his teeth biting down, as Dean's other hand came round to cradle his head. He slowly pushed him back, their lips never leaving the others, as Dean dipped his tongue, his mouth working perfectly with Cas'. Dean was positioned over him, his fingers tangling deep in Cas' soft locks of dark hair.

Suddenly, Cas broke the kiss, pulling back, opening his eyes as Dean's eyes opened, concerned.

Cas stared deep into Dean's beautiful green eyes, his pupils dilated.

"Cas?" Cas surged up and wound his hands around Dean's neck, meeting him full on the lips his tongue pushing past Dean's lips.

They stayed there, kissing, their legs tangled on Cas' bed, for another half hour until Sam burst in, after getting increasingly worried by the lack of sound coming from the room.

After entering and taking in the scene, he immediately stumbled back out, his arm coming up to shield his eyes.

His parting words were: 'Use a condom!"


	11. Apartment AY

Castiel sang dramatically along to the song roaring out the TV. The sound was turned almost all the way up, so of course he didn't hear his brother, Gabriel, sneak up behind him.

"SIMBAAAAAA!" he screamed and jumped on his younger, smaller brother.

Castiel screamed back, drowning out the sound of 'The Circle of Life'

His popcorn scattered across the floor, as he leaned forward, gasping for breath,

Gabe was also gasping for breath, but for a different reason. He lay over the back of the sofa, cackling, his hazel eyes scrunched up.

"GABE!" he screeched.

"Present," his brother panted.

Castiel sat back, pouting at the popcorn all over his once clean floor.

"Gaaabe, I just hoovered it." he whined. He didn't really mind, it gave him an excuse to see the 'smokin' hot dude who i would go out with in a heartbeat, if, of course, I liked your gender' as his friend Charlie had put it.

Gabriel stopped laughing and squinted at Castiel, still lying awkwardly over the sofa.

'His back must be hurting by now' thought Castiel

"You don't have a hoover," He said, suspiciously

"No, i literally just gave it back to the dude under me, five minutes ago."

Gabe nodded as best he could and fumbled in his pocket for a few seconds. Castiel watched him, until Gabe pulled out a cherry lollipop and brandished it in Castiel's face.

"Don't eat that upside down." groaned Castiel, watching his brother.

"Watch me."

Castiel sighed and stood up, crunching on the popped kernels.

"I'm going to get Dean's hoover." he explained.

"Dean?" mocked Gabriel.

Castiel rolled his eyes but the second he was out the door he smiled.

He was going to see Dean again.

Castiel legged it down the stairs and stood outside his door.

His blood pounding in his ears, he raised a hand and knocked. Within seconds, the door opened and Dean was there grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Yes! The hot guy from above him was back! Dean couldn't help smiling. His hair and, god, his eyes. The bluest blue that ever blued.

He blinked. Where the flip did that come from?

But he still ran for the door and swung it open.

"Cas!" he cried, almost hugging him, but that was way too touchy for the fourth time they'd met.

"Cas?" repeated the god on his doorstep, his head tilting just a little bit to the left.

Fuck! Dean thought as he tried to keep the grin. He had been calling Castiel 'Cas' in his head since they'd met.

"Uh, yeah... Thought you needed a nickname.. Its shorter than Castiel..." great Dean. Just insult his name.

But thankfully, Castiel smiled and the world was one hell of a lot brighter.

The hallway light must've finally got its act together.

"Hey, come in." Dean stumbled over his feet as he stepped back. He tripped fully, but just as he started to fall, a hand was behind his back, holding him up.

Dean stared up at Cas. They stood like that for what seemed like hours until Cas coughed awkwardly.

"Um, so yeah... Can i borrow your hoover?" he straightened, and let Dean stand on his own two feet.

NO NO Dean wanted to scream STAY STAY STAY

"Yeah, sure, ya spill something again?"

Wow Dean, OF COURSE HE FREAKING SPILT SOMETHING

"Yeah, Gabe spilt my popcorn."

Dean forced a laugh and turned away to his cupboard where he kept the hoover.

Of course someone like Cas had a boyfriend.

It wasn't like sex on legs would be single?

He yanked the hoover out of its cupboard and shoved it at Cas. He wasn't trying to be horrible, but... He had thought he had a chance.

Not a lot of people knew he was bi. His little brother, Sammy, his friends Jo and Ash. That was it.

He saw Cas' face fall a bit, but he took the hoover.

"Thanks," he called as he left, but no-one answered.

What was up with Dean? He had been okay until he had explained why he needed the hoover. Did he think he was just making an excuse to see him. It wasn't like Dean was single, or short of friends. A girl and two boys came over every so often, and Dean often talked of his 'girlfriend' Sam and 'friends' Ash and Jo.

He sighed and lugged it up the stairs tiredly.

He kicked the door, pretty pissed, but it got worse as shooting pains throbbed through his foot.

Gabe opened the door, a frown on his face, his sucker long gone.

Cas thrust the hoover at him and flopped on the sofa.

He heard Gabe switch it on and begin to clear up the popcorn.

After a few minutes, Gabe sat down by his feet.

"Guessing it didn't go well?"

Cas made a slightly upset sound.

"Should I take it back?" Cas waved a hand that could mean 'Go ahead' or 'Nope'

"'Kay."

And Gabe began the long trudge to Dean's apartment.

When he knocked on the door, he heard several thumps and a pause before the door opened.

"Ca-..." began the man, who Gabe supposed was Dean.

"Hi, I'm Gabriel." Gabe waved with the hand that wasn't holding the hoover upright.

Dean's face fell. Was he going to beat him up for hitting on Cas?

"Ah, the one who spilt the popcorn?" Dean helped him lug it inside.

"Is that how my brother introduced me?"

Dean stopped dead and felt his heart explode.

"You're brothers?" he asked. Gabe raised an eyebrow at him and picked up the hoover to shove it the last few feet to the cupboard.

"Yup. You got any siblings?"

Dean nodded, glancing out to the kitchen. Voices came from within.

"A brother. Where's Cas?"

Gabe smiled, _dayum this dude had fallen for him hard._

"Upstairs, he was just making tea. Do you want some?" Damn, Cassie better freaking love him for setting him up with this random dude.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled. The voices ceased, a tall, longhaired man came out, a small nerdy smile on his face, his hazel eyes twinkling as he looked at his brother.

"This is my brother, Sammy," Dean said off-handedly to Gabriel. "And these are my friends Jo and Ash."

_Wait_, thought Gabriel, _Cas had said Dean had a girlfriend, Sam and a brother Jo and ohhh, Cas had confused Sam with Jo_ And now Gabriel was going to start laughing his head off at his little brother.

"Sam, this is Gabriel, brother to Cas, the dude I was telling you about."

Gabriel waved, _Wow this entire family were practically porn stars, with their looks._

"I'm going over there now, Sam. Don't break anything."

"Damn." muttered the girl, under her breath. Dean laughed.

He gestured to the door at Gabriel who turned and walked out.

"See ya Sammy," he called with a wink. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam go red.

As they walked up the stairs, Gabriel tried to make conversation.

"So, you like anyone?" God he sounded like a twelve-year-old girl at a sleepover.

"Yeah." Dean replied, going a rather nice shade of red.

But before Gabe could press Dean for more details that he could use to coax Cas off the sofa later, they reached the door. Gabe pushed it open. Castiel was still face-down on the sofa but when he heard the door open he eagerly got to his feet.

"Did you see him? God, he's so beautiful, isn't he? His name, _Dean_ and his eyes are so fucking gre-..." Cas trailed off going almost the same shade as Dean earlier.

It went silent.

"HAKUNA MAKATA!" yelled the TV.

Dean stopped his intense eye-contact with Cas (while throwing a mini party THAT CASTI-FUCKING-EL LIKED HIM) to stare at the TV.

"Is that the Lion King!?" he yelled and ran to sit next to Cas.

And if he sat too close than strictly necessary who could blame him?


	12. Preschool! AU

Castiel Novak sighed as he washed up a paint pot, left behind from the girl with frizzy brown hair tied in plaits. He didn't really want to go outside, he didn't like it. He didn't like any other children. The other children bullied him. The only safe place he could go was the old oak tree at the back corner of the playground.

"Hey Castiel," Castiel looked up through his floppy black curls at the teacher, Miss Mills.

"You can go outside now. I'll finish up."

Castiel nodded and slowly walked outside. He almost ran to his tree. Just as he got under the cool shadowy braches, he heard a loud snap and a scream.

Castiel gasped and tried to sit up. Pain spiked through his arm and he whimpered. His skinny arm was swaddled in him usual tan trench-coat that his brother, Gabriel, had given to him before he ran away.

But it was at an odd angle and something poked up from under the cloth.

He looked around him, tears forming at the pain.

A small boy was crouched, worried-looking next to him. He had big green eyes, like the tree, which were glinting with tears. The whole playground stood around them watching them, whispering about what had happened. Castiel's face went red at the attention. He was used to being shut away at home and he blended in at school.

"What happened?" Castiel managed to say.

"I-I was climbing the tree, bu-but something broke and I fell and I landed on something."

"You landed on me, didn't you." it was more of a statement but the little boy nodded.

"Sorry." the boy had a slight lisp, Castiel noticed his left front tooth was missing, giving him an innocent look.

Suddenly, Miss Mills scurried over. She hoisted Castiel to his feet.

"Come on, Castiel. The ambulance is here. I'll need to call your parents... Go away children, I'll be in shortly." Castiel could see men in fluorescent jackets coming towards them, through his tears.

The green-eyed boys face came into view.

"Come on, Cas. You get to go in an ambulance!" he enthused, trying to help the smaller boy up.

A man crouched by Cas. "Hey ya, what's your name?"

"Castiel." he gritted his teeth. He must not show weakness, his father had told him, weakness was not becoming of a man. 'Did Jesus whimper like a baby on the cross? Did he moan when His Father told him to sacrifice himself?' he would rage, when Castiel cried over a splinter or cut knee. Gabriel would patch him up, soothing him as he put on Band-aids and anti-septic. He had promised to look after him, but he had lied and he had run away. He had promised he would be back for Castiel when he turned eighteen, but he had turned eighteen three months ago...

Castiel whimpered again when they lifted him into the back of the ambulance.

"I want to go with him!" yelled the boy. Castiel had been seated on the bed, he looked over at the small boy.

"I want him to come with me." he told Miss Mills.

"I'm sorry, Castiel..." but she weakened when he let some more tears slip down his face as he held his broken arm pitifully.

"Fine, but you must not get in their way. I'll follow in my car."

And the green-eyed boy, with the missing front tooth and shaggy brown hair hopped into the back of the ambulance.

The doors shut with an ominous thud.

As the 'paramedics' fussed over Castiel, one giving them both a lolly while another examined him for other injuries.

One pointed out fading bruises on his shoulders and arms but they didn't say anything.

"So, what's your name?" the boy next to him said, around the cherry sweet in his mouth.

"Castiel. What's yours?" he winced again as one prodded his arm with vague confusion.

"Dean."

And Castiel decided that maybe a few (well one certain green-eyed, dimple-cheeked boy) children from his school was okay.

**I feel like I'm repeating the last line. Sorry if there are any 'eth's they mean the, I type too fast. **

**If you want a certain prompt, just send me a PM or a review saying what kind you want.**

**Lots of thanks to CaptainBrieOnToast, Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth, DoodlePig1220 and Obi-Wan's girl forever for reviewing. **

**Hope you all have had a nice day and a better week!**

**Fez.**


	13. Summer Camp! AU

Dean had been going to the same summer camp for the last four years. His dad sent him and his little brother, Sam, there ever since his mother died in a freak accident.

Sammy loved it and took part in the weekly quiz each week for the whole month they were there. Dean won all the air-rifle shooting contests.

It was fun and they fit in.

This year, as he had turned seventeen, he was to become a counsellor.

He walked into Mr Singer's office cabin. The old, bearded man smiled up at him and pulled the bottle of beer out again from under the desk.

"Hello, boy. Nice to have you again."

"Hey, Bobby. D'you know what cabin I'm in?"

Bobby laughed. "You could ask ya kid brother. That kid knows everything."

Dean smiled. He was insanely proud of his brother and protected him no matter what.

"You're sharing with a new kid. He's your co-counsellor. Um... Cabin 221."

Dean smiled and walked to the door.

"Bye, Bobby. Also, if you're worried about being busted for drink, there's three bottle caps on your desk and you have four discarded bottles in your bin. Seeya."

And he left, grinning as the man behind him cursed.

When dean walked into his new cabin for the month, his room mate was already there. He was folding clothes into the small chest of drawers.

When he heard the door open, the boy turned around.

Dean's heart stopped. The boy was beautiful. He had dark hair and pale skin, which contrasted amazingly well. He had startlingly blue eyes and full, pink, plush lips.

His mouth was frozen.

Eventually he managed to make out: "Top or bottom?"

The boy smiled.

"Top." Dean smiled back. Usually he had the top bunk, but damn it was worth it if that piece of ass was above him.

He slung his bag on the bottom bunk but the boy was speaking again.

"Oh, wait, you meant bunks? I'll have bottom."


	14. Office! AU

Damnit, Dean was bored. He was secretary to 'Mr. Castiel Novak' the director of a tax agency.

Usually the job was fun, but then, usually Dean had had three coffees and a girl back home.

But not today. His girlfriend, a particularly vulgar Lisa, had broken up with him and then left... Taking the coffee machine with her.

Dean slumped across his desk, staring through the glass wall at Castiel. As he was his secretary they had adjoining rooms, their desks facing each other.

Now he looked at Castiel, with no reason to stay loyal to someone else, he realised that his boss was pretty fit. In his early twenties, messy black hair and deep blue eyes, Dean would probably fuck him.

Dean was bi, but not open about it. His brother knew and his best friend Charlie knew and that was it.

As Dean watched Castiel, the other man stood up and pulled a book down from a shelf behind him.

'That ass...' he thought as he randomly pulled a face. Not a disgusted one, just a face a three-year-old might make.

At that exact moment, Castiel turned around and caught Dean's eye.

Dean snapped upright, blushing a rather nice shade of red, ad tidied some papers. He looked up at Castiel from under his eyelashes, to find the man was smiling gently to himself.

Dean leaned back, pretending to be engrossed in a fax from 'Gabriel' Something about tax.

Dean gave up and stared at Castiel. A few seconds later, Castiel looked up... And stuck his tongue out.

Dean grinned, huffing a small laugh and crossed his eyes.

Castiel smiled back and then leered, his eyebrows raised and all his teeth showing. Dean laughed harder this time and pulled another face at Castiel.

This continued for a few more minutes, until, whilst Castiel was making a rather goofy face, Michael, the director's director walked in. Castiel went pale then very red behind the glass, and Dean pretended to read a riveting piece about how the prices had risen. How amazing.

He glanced up a couple of times at Castiel after Michael had gone but the man had not looked up.

Finally, just as Dean's lunch break was about to start, he knocked softly on the glass door separating them.

Carefully he walked in, Castiel looked up, a hint of a grin on his lips.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Um..."

"I was going to get a coffee and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" Dean's voice was squeaky, but hopefully it didn't show.

"I would love that?"

"And that, Grace, is how I met your father."

The little green-eyed, black-haired girl stared up at her father with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Now, come on, Grace. Time for bed." Castiel's voice came from the doorway. Grace scrambled to get under the covers as Dean stood.

"Night Daddy. Night Papa." she called and Castiel flicked the light out.

Dean walked out to hug his husband of seven years.

"Coffee?"


	15. Collage AU II

**I am amazing pissed at my phone. I've typed everything on my phone today and Jesus it messes it up. I keep double typing letters or doing too many spaces and it goes to a full stop and a capital letter.**

**Do I update too much? I've written a two one shots, updated a story and now this. I swear I have a life, I went to work today for two hours and the gym (I didn't work out, I sat in the cafe and drank Pepsi, who do you think I am? A health freak?) **

**Eh, I've got a big list of prompts from Tumblr and other people so I'll keep working through it until it goes down. I have about twenty to go,(Yay...)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Castiel Novak liked learning. It was great, he would rather be learning something to get on in life, than doing what other kids in his school did (mindless fucking with the 'hot' girls, playing football and beating up other kids)

But 7am classes? Nope, not a chance.

He had tried to only sign up for classes that he enjoyed, but also got him up at a reasonable time.

He loved Social Sciences.

Which happened to start at 7am.

He trudged to the classroom, on the other side on the campus. He was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt with a faded 'Back to the future' picture on it and his favourite coat, which was a gag gift from his brother, Gabriel.

It went down to his knees and was a beige colour but it was warm.

Gabriel hadn't actually counted on Cas keeping it, but he had.

He slumped into his desk and felt like crying. Birds were just beginning to sing as the sun started to rise. He was five minutes early, so he simply leaned his forehead on his desk and slept.

When he woke up, there was a boy next to him.

He was pretty damned handsome, with dirty blonde hair and the deepest green eyes that rivalled the tall evergreens outside.

The boy was holding a coffee cup and had a slightly crazed look in his eyes.

When Cas glanced at the clock, he saw only two minutes had passed.

"I'm Dean." Said the boy, pulling a Monster energy drink can from his brown leather jacket pocket.

"Hi." He cracked it open and poured it all in his coffee, swigging whatever was left from the can and crumpling it, before returning it to his pocket.

"I'm going to die." He said conversationally and gulped down the concoction from his cup.

Cas only wished he had thought ahead and done that.


End file.
